l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma
Hiruma was one of the first followers of Hida and the founder of the Hiruma family of the Crab Clan. Hiruma was a highly skilled scout and was known as the "Hunter of a thousand hares". Way of the Crab, p. 20 Hiruma's Skill Hiruma's eyes were said to be eagle-sharp, and he was able to determine the size of a force with a single glance. He knew the colors and insignia of units from all the commanders of all armies: human, goblin, and oni. Without his keen observations, Hida would not have been able to defend the empire as well as he did. He was quick-footed and quick-witted, and the tales of his exploits border on inhuman bravery and foolhardy bravado. Way of the Crab, pp. 38, 72 Daughter Hiruma was known to have had at least one child, Hiruma Mai. Mai was full of the same bravado as her father and constantly sought to prove her superiority to anyone she met. Her ruthless and unforgiving military tactics and instruction style served to forge the Hiruma into what they would become. Secrets of the Crab, p. 43 Initial Duty One of Hiruma's first duties was to scout the mountains in Crab lands, searching for suitable natural resources. He tired of the work, being to impatient for the work to be completed. He was also concerned of what would become of him once the Crab were settled, not having the skill to become a farmer or an artisan such as Kaiu. Instead Hiruma longed to explore further south , but he was warned against it by Kuni. Oni no Hatsu Suru In 43, when Hida first called for followers, Hiruma stepped forward with Kaiu and Kuni. To prove themselves, the three had to enter the Shadowlands and kill Oni no Hatsu Suru, a guardian left behind by Fu Leng after his defeat in the War. Hiruma's role in the fight was to lure the oni into the trap set by Kuni. Once the oni was trapped, Hiruma also dealt the final blow to the oni using Chikara, the sword Kaiu had forged. Afterward, the reward for the three was permission for them to found their own families, sworn to Hida's service. Because he dealt the killing blow to the oni, Hiruma became Hida's right hand, second in Crab lands only to Hida himself. Despite his newfound station, Hiruma continued to volunteer his services as advance scout of the Crab armies. Way of the Crab, pp. 19-22 Hiruma's Legacy Ancestral Sword of the Crab Clan Hiruma presented Chikara as a gift to Hida at the opening of Kyuden Hida. Since then it has been customary for the heir of the Crab Clan Champion to carry it, making it the Ancestral Weapon of the Crab. Way of the Crab, pp. 22, 106-107 The Hiruma Tetsubo Hida as a sign of trust gave Hiruma his tetsubo, who was known as the Hiruma Tetsubo. The Hiruma Tetsubo (Pearl flavor) Preferred Weapon Kishu was the name given to Hiruma's jade katana, specially designed to harm oni and to pierce armor, as well as enhancing the scout and stealth skills. Bearers of Jade, p. 57 During the War Against Fu Leng Hiruma left it embedded in an oni. He passed his other sword, Hiko, to his son, Bearers of Jade, p. 59 and this blade was considered the Ancestral Sword of the Hiruma. ''Way of the Crab, 108 External Links * Hiruma (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Crab Clan Leaders